


Take A Break

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Thomas just wants Hamilton to take a break-it is Christmas, after all!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067552
Kudos: 18





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvie 💙 (guest)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elvie+%F0%9F%92%99+%28guest%29).



> Tw for food and pretty mild violence.
> 
> This was one of my Christmas prompts, so thanks to the person who requested it, I hope you enjoy it! :)

"Another long, tiring day at work, huh?" 

Alexander looked over at his boyfriend in surprise. "How did you know?" 

Thomas sighed. "Come on, Alexander. Everybody and their mother knows how hard you work yourself all the time. It's not competitive, at this point. It's obsessive," he pointed out. He wasn't wrong; Alexander had been spending more and more long nights at the office as the bitter winter approached them, writing like he was possessed by some sort of demon, or something. 

"You know how important my work is to me, Thomas..." Alexander practically whined, his sudden petulant manner throwing Thomas off guard for a few seconds. 

"It's not the only important thing in life, though, is it?" 

"That's true," Alexander conceded, somewhat reluctantly. He was right: family, love, happiness-they all came first in life, over anything else. Nothing could ever change that.

"Well, in that case, why not just chill out already and take a break?" Thomas suggested. Alexander examined the papers he'd brought home, and deposited onto his beloved desk, with a frown. Surely a bit of rest couldn't be entirely detrimental to his career, right? 

Still. This was his life's work, and therefore incredibly important to him. He couldn't stop doing it on a mere whim. Admittedly, though, the three sleepless nights he'd endured in a row (thanks to a whole ton of coffee) were beginning to get to him at this point. 

His significant other noticed his evident internal struggle and decided to grab his hand and sit him in an arm chair. 

"Thomas!" He groaned, frustrated at him. "What do you think you're doing, exactly?" 

He let out a self-satisfied smirk and folded his arms over his chest. He knew he'd won this battle against his lover. When Alex was so exhausted, he was physically incapable of making any rational decisions. He'd learnt that the hard way in the past, and was both prepared and willing to use it to his advantage in this particular situation. 

"I'm giving you a massage, that's what I'm doing. Is that alright with you?" 

Alex shrugged, knowing that defying Thomas would only invite an argument, and he didn't want that, not so close to Christmas. Besides, he rather enjoyed being cared for in such a way, although he'd never admit that to his boyfriend, of course. 

"Sure. I don't see why not. Should be relaxing for me." 

Thomas nodded. "Exactly, and that's what you need at the moment. Not more work to compete." 

Alex opened his mouth to dispute this, before realising that it was the truth. His exhaustion came in waves, the pressure of his work overwhelming him, his physical exhaustion only further exemplifying this. He felt as though he was drowning (metaphorically speaking). That was the last thing he needed. What he needed was to relax, let loose and have some fun, which was precisely what he was about to do.

"Okay, then. Let's relax and have some fun, then."  
Even thinking those words pained him, let alone saying them out loud, but that couldn't be helped right now. 

He shuddered, and Thomas smirked at the sight, finding it rather amusing to witness. They moved to the sofa in the living room, where Alex fully relaxed while Thomas massaged his back. A lot of his joints cracked while he did so, proving that there had been a build-up of stiffness and tension in his back caused by the stress associated with his work. Thomas shook his head and tutted, explaining to Alexander that it was directly linked to his stress levels, but he didn't appear to care too much. 

"Right. All done," Thomas announced after approximately fifteen minutes or so. He took in the heavy bags and dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes with dismay. "You look tired. Why don't we cuddle and watch a cheesy Christmas movie together?" 

Alexander thought about it for a second. Surely, it would hardly kill him to stay away from his work for such a long amount of time, would it? "Fine," he agreed with a sigh. Beaming, Thomas dashed ofd to the kitchen to grab some popcorn and Alexander managed to find an old blanket they could snuggle under. When they'd both got

themselves positioned comfortably, Alexanded turned to Thomas with a knowing yet weary smile on his face. "Let me guess, Home Alone?" 

His significant other let out a laugh. "You know me too well." 

"I sure do," Alexander admitted as he settled down to watch the movie, his head on Thomas' shoulder. Before long, he was fast asleep, and so he did his best not to disturb the smaller man by moving around too much. 

Just as Kevin and his mom were re-united, Alexander awoke with a start. "Wait, did I fall asleep?" he mumbled, his voice raspy. He sounded adorable to Thomas. 

"Yeah, it's okay though. We can do this a little tomorrow if you'd like?" he suggested, raising his eyebrow. 

"Maybe," he grumbled. "We'll see. I've still got a lot of work to do, you know." 

"I know," he responded, amusement creeping its way into his voice. "When haven't you?" Alexander nudged him playfully, and they were both grinning. Alex squinted at the clock on the mantelpiece, noticing that it was already eleven in the evening. 

"Wow, is it that time already?"

"Yeah, we should probably be heading to bed soon." 

Alexander's yawn and the way he rubbed his eyes agreed more with the statement than his small, sleepy nod did. 

After fifteen minutes or so of getting ready for bed, they were finally about to get in. Alex returned from the bathroom, only to see Jefferson holding up a pillow with an infuriating expression on his face. 

He groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Pillow fight?" 

He chuckled a little at that. "I mean, really? We're grown adults." 

"And? Let loose, Alex. Have a bit of fun, for once." Thomas suggested, batting his eyelashes and pouting at his lover in an irresistible fashion. "Please? Only if you want to, that is." 

A slow smile crept its way across his face. "Oh, go on then," he said, sounding entertained. "I don't see why not." 

With that being said, the pillow fight commenced. 

Whack. "Hey! Not the hair!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I too-" -whomph-"violent for you?!" 

Jefferson emitted a high-pitched squeal as a pillow hit his face. As revenge, he swung back, hard, but Alex just about managed to dodge it. He was about to fight back, but Thomas swung again. 

"Ha! Take that, loser!" They never stopped being competitive with each other at the end of the day, even away from work and in the comfort of their own home.

Alex giggled as the pillow made contact with his face. He couldn't help it. The pillow was just so soft and fluffy, it barely even hurt him. He hit back, almost causing Thomas to slip off the bed. As a consequence of this, he decided to hit back harder. 

"OI, NOT THE LAMP!" Alexander practically screamed, watching as the pillow Thomas was holding narrowly missed it. "Be more careful in the future," he added. 

Thomas rolled his eyes in response to this. "Whatever, gramps." 

Alexander fake gasped. "Okay, that's it, that's the last straw!" He hit his other half as hard as he could with the pillow. Thomas simply laughed, his voice coming out all muffled.

"This isn't over yet!" Thomas insisted, fighting back with all he had. Due to his exhaustion, Alexander began to struggle to fight back with as much strength as before, and after a few minutes he gave in, breathless. 

"So, did I win or what?" Alex checked, getting into bed properly and returning his pillow back to its usual resting spot. Thomas, who was busy sorting out his hair, shook his head vehemently. 

"No way, José. I won!" 

"No, I won!" 

"I won!" 

"I'm pretty sure I won!" 

"No; I think I won." 

"Actually, I won." 

"No you didn't, I did!" 

"Liar! I won!"

"No, you didn't!" 

"Yes, I did!"

"But I won!"

"That's what a LOSER would say!" 

Thomas gasped, acting mock offended. "How dare you! I won!" 

He slipped into his double bed with Alexander, where their childish bickering continued for several minutes longer, but they eventually gave up and called it a draw, despite the fiercely competitive nature of the two of them as people.

"I love you, Thomas," Alexander whispered, stroking his hair lovingly while his boyfriend switched the bedside lamp off. Thomas kissed him on the top of his head. "I love you too, Alexander." 

"No matter what?" 

He nodded, although he wasn't too certain whether or not Alex could see him nod his head in the dark. Oh, well.

"No matter what." 

Satisfied, Alex smiled and settled into bed. That was all he needed to hear. The two of them loved each other, no matter what, and that was the most important thing of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, stay safe and have a great day! Please consider giving this kudos if you enjoyed it! For those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! 
> 
> ♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡


End file.
